1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for containing debris during a cut out procedure within a ceiling of a building.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Installing grills or registers into an existing ceiling is typically a two man procedure. One man is positioned within the attic to perform the actual cut out procedure while another man is positioned underneath the area to be cut in order to capture the debris that is created during the cut off procedure. This second man holds a receptacle about the area to be cut out in order to capture the debris. Without this second man, substantial debris falls underneath the cut out area, such debris being unwelcome by the owner of the building upon which the procedure is being performed. Therefore, the second man used for capturing the debris before it enters the area underneath the cut out procedure area is an essential component of the job. Although this two man system achieves its intended purpose, it is manpower intensive and its relatively economically inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that allows a single worker to perform a cut out procedure within an existing ceiling without the need for an additional worker and without creating a mess underneath the work area. Such a system must allow the worker to effectively perform the cut out procedure and must capture the resulting debris without creating a mess underneath the cut out area. Such a system must be relatively simple and straightforward to implement and must rely on relatively simple tools to achieve its intended purpose.